hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984)
The night after the previous film's events took place, paramedics clean up the remains left by psychopathic killer Jason Voorhees and deliver him to the county morgue where the attending mortician Axel fails to notice signs that Jason is breathing. After escapingcold storage, Jason decapitates Axel with a hacksaw and his love interest Morgan, a nurse he guts with a scalpel The following day, a group of teenagers; Paul, his assertive girlfriend Sam; Sam's best friend and reserved Sarah, her love interest and crush Doug, horndog Jimmy and know-it-all Ted are driving out to their reserved cabin at Crystal Lake. After seeing Pamela Voorhees' grave and passing a hitchhiker who is soon after killed by Jason who has returned to the area, the teens arrive at their cabin. Neighboring teen Trish Jarvis and her younger brother Tommy meet the teens. Sometime later, the teens meet twins Tina and Terri and decide to go skinny dipping which Tommy witnesses. After leaving, Trish's car breaks down but their are aided by another passing teen Rob Drier who asks them about the area and how many teenagers are there. Tommy introduces Rob to their mother and shows him a series of homemade masks before Rob leaves to go camping in the woods on his own. At an impromptu party, Tina begins to hit on Paul, which upsets Sam. Sam leaves the party for a swim and is killed by Jason as she rests in a rubber raft on the lake. Feeling guilty, Paul follows and is killed by a harpoon gun shot into his groin. Terri, not having a good time with Ted who is getting more and more stoned, decides to leave while Tina moves up to the bedroom to have sex with Jimmy. Terri is killed with a spear to the back outside while she is leaving. Meanwhile, Tina assures Jimmy that his lovemaking is wonderful, relieving him from conversations he's had with Ted earlier on the subject. Ted finds an old stag film and turns it on to entertain the others. Outside, Mrs. Jarvis, who left her home after jogging to investigate the power being out is attacked and killed (off screen). Sarah and Doug go upstairs to take a shower and consummate their budding relationship. Meanwhile, Jason has dispatched Jimmy with a cleaver to the face after ramming a corkscrew through his hand. Tina looks out the window and notices her sister's bike is still there before she is grabbed and thrown from the second floor, dying on impact by landing on the teens' station wagon. Ted is then killed when a large knife is rammed through his skull through the projector screen. Upstairs, Sarah leaves the bathroom for a moment, and Doug is killed when Jason crushes his skull into the shower wall. Sarah realizes the carnage and tries to escape, but is killed when an axe is hurled through the front door and into her chest. Meanwhile, after returning home and realizing their mother is gone, Trish has Tommy stay at the house to fix the lights and she goes out into the woods, inadvertently coming across Rob, who tells her about Jason and his sister being killed by him, and that his body has gone missing from the morgue, that he is still alive. They return to find Tommy safe, then go next door and discover that Jason has killed everyone in the house. Rob goes into the basement and is killed by Jason. Trish is attacked and she flees the killer and escapes back home. Jason breaks in and Trish successfully knocks him out momentarily. Fleeing to give Tommy a chance to escape, Trish runs next door, then escapes through the upstairs window, Jason follows her back home and she tries to kill him with a machete but knocks his mask off instead. In shock with horror from his look, Jason nearly kills her, but Tommy, who had made himself up to look like Jason as a child from a newspaper clipping confuses him. As Jason approaches Tommy, Trish grabs the machete and partly severs Jason's scalp with it. He collpases to the floor, and Trish and Tommy embrace. Tommy notices Jason's fingers twitching, as if he were still alive and he grabs the machete, brutally hacking at Jason while screaming "Die! Die!" much to Trish's horror. At the hospital, Trish insists on seeing her brother, who shows signs of traumatic mental issues. They hug, but as Tommy hugs Tina, his eyes open, disturbingly hinting that he too may have gone over the edge.